Seance
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Joey couldn't believe he's stuck in a graveyard on Halloween Night on his own having to do a séance to win a bet that the so called local vampire isn't real thing or is it ghost? He just hopes nothing bad happens to him. Full summary inside, au, jeer, V/J


**Arashi: This is another one-shot of a pairing coming to mind though this time it's Jeershipping. This idea also been rolling in my mind for something new want to try for a one-shot or fic. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Warnings: AU, ooc, Vampire! Valon

Séance

Summary: Joey couldn't believe he's stuck in a graveyard on Halloween Night on his own having to do a séance to win a bet that the so called local vampire isn't real thing or is it ghost? He just hopes nothing bad happens to him. Why did he have to be an idiot to take a bet on Halloween?

* * *

><p>"This is Halloween, Halloween," A blond teen around seventeen sings softly leaning against a crypt of a supposedly dead person who is a vampire.<p>

He shivers feeling the wind on his skin making him gaze at the full moon. All he needs is howls of wolves then it would be perfect for the creepy feeling he's having. Why in the hell did he have to do a bet about surviving the night and doing a séance on his own about a rumor? Sure he didn't have the high score on his test and anything to get out of a possible beating by his father but really.

He jumps out of his skin when his watch beep to show its eleven o'clock the right time to start the séance making the blond nervous as he pulls out a board and voice recorder. He sets the things up then takes a deep breath trying not to have his voice shaky.

"Is there anybody here?" He asks watching the Ouija board's pointer move to the answer yes making Joey to gulp.

This isn't something he'll ever want to do again. Not when he's alone in a creepy old graveyard. Soft sounds of wings flapping makes him jump wishing to get out of there but figure he needs the proof. He could hear move movement in the crypt gets his breathing to hitch.

Soon a smooth voice reaches the blond's ears and a cool hand touches his skin making him shiver, "Well what do we have here."

Joey glance behind him to find the most enhance blue eyes staring at him with brunette locks looking rather messy. The smirk upon the other's face continues to make his heart beat suddenly faster in his chest. What's happening to him? Is this the vampire of the cemetery?

"What's wrong, precious," The man purrs making Joey blush never thought of someone thinking of him as that.

"Who are you?" The blond teen squeaks with embarrassment.

"Valon," Valon said huskily watching the blond turn a dark cherry red making him smirk at the sight. "You beautiful creature that can be so delicious can I have the honor of your name?"

Joey should remember the big rule of don't give your name to strangers but something about this man hypnotize him gets him more curious of him. He stammers, "J-Joey."

"Joey the little puppy," Valon murmurs stepping out the crypt getting Joey to back away is seeing the pale skin but most shocking the incisors peaking from the firm lips making the blond curious what it be like to be kiss by those lips.

"Who are you?" he question knowing he put the words wrong.

"Don't you mean what am I?" Valon growls almost playfully but leaving the dangerous hints in his tone getting Joey to nod quickly. "I can tell you"

"Please do,' Joey shudders feeling the warm tongue licking his neck.

"I'm the one that prowls this very cemetery for nearly five hundred years to find my lover," Valon croons getting the blond to think.

He could see the wheels in the teen's mind turn as obviously one thing come to mind. Before the blond could answer Valon continues, "That's right little Mutt puppy I'm a vampire."

Joey freaking out quickly stands up and takes off running having the brunette to laugh with amusement. Starting a game of cat and mouse which would always ending where Valon capturing the blond's lips making him rather confuse since his heart race at the sweetness of it. Nearing the end of their last game of chasing the little Mutt Puppy, Valon stops in his tracks looking in the sky rather sadly.

He would have to return to his crypt to rest. Joey breathing hard follows the sight of dawn approaching. His heart aches at the idea making him rather confuse why it would. It's not like he fallen for the vampire during the night? He blushes as Valon kiss him one more time with some passion in it making his heart soar.

He stares into the cobalt eyes unable to gaze away as if in a trance following Valon back to his crypt wanting to whimper just as Valon murmurs in his ear, "I'll come for you during the night where we can be free. Until then my little Mutt puppy."

Joey sighs seeing the vampire go to his coffin laying inside before closing the lid just as the sun begin to show in the early morning. The blond close the door behind him hearing his friends calling out for him. He gives a smile which Tristan gives him a confuse look.

"Dude what happen to you last night?" The brunette asks rather curious and hopeful Joey has some evidence of a ghost or whatever.

"I've just enjoy the best Halloween in my life and meet my shining armor of a Bat," Joey replies mystically seeing his friends shrug not wanting to ask anymore until he's ready. Giving the cemetery one last look Joey smiles feeling the last kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well it some cuteness and minor horror but nothing to much more rather of fluff. I hope this is rather original for a vampire one-shot though I don't really remember finding Valon as one though. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
